Lego Spiderman: The Series
Lego Spiderman The Series is a web-series featured on YouTube and was created by the user SM3VENOM aka Grant Watson.It premiered on September 4th,2007.It is currently in Season 2 and includes many plots, elements, places and charcters from the Spider-Man universe. Plot Main article:List of Lego Spider-Man The Series episodes Season One Season 1, Episode 1, Who is Spider-Man? introduces Spider-Man and his origins. Episode 0 (the first original episode), pitted Peter Parker/Spider-Man against The Shocker and his henchman, Rob. In Season 1, Peter is currently attending ESU (Empire State University), and has found a job as a freelance photographer working for The Daily Bugle. Characters such as Aunt May,Mary Jane Watson and Dr.Curt Connors are introduced and Spidey is helped out by Captain George Stacy.Villains such as The Green Goblin,Doctor Octopus, Mysterio and Spencer Smythe's Spider Slayer appear. Also companies such as Oscorp(the lair of the Green Goblin),and BioTech(lair of the Scorpion) are introduced. In the Season Finale, Spider-Man faces the Spider-Slayer and sucessfuly manages to destroy it and aprehend Spencer Smythe and Doc Ock.In the very last scene of Season 1, Norman Osborn reveals himself as the Green Goblin to his son, Harry. Season 1 contained 10 episodes and 1 movie. Season Two Season 2, Public Menace starts off a month after the destruction of the Spider-Slayer,but the problems are not over for Peter. Rivalry begins when another photographer, Eddie Brock is hired by J.Jonah Jameson,publisher of the Daily Bugle. The Lizard appears and Norman has convinced his son Harry to kill Parker as The New Goblin. Spidey also recieves his infamous black suit which brings out the evil side in him (even possibly defeating the Scorpion and the Rhino in anger).Captain George Stacy is murdered on The George Washington Bridge and the Sinister Six is being formed.S.H.I.E.L.D has been introduced and will play a major part in Episode 20: Torment. So far Season 2 has had 19 episodes. Season 3 Season 3 is supposed to introduce Venom and the Sinister Six in the season 3 movie,Tangled Web .However,it is presumed cancelled due to SM3Venom's decision to stop the show. Season 4 Season 4 was supposed to be the final season,but with SM3Venom's decision to end the show,it is presumed cancelled. Cast and Crew Grant Watson/SM3VENOM (Director.Writer,Producer,Editor and Animator): Peter Parker/Spider-Man,Norman Osborn/The Green Goblin,Dr.Curt Connors/The Lizard, Herman Scultz/The Shocker, J.Jonah Jameson, Captain George Stacy, Mac Gargan/The Scorpion, Robert 'Rob' Kennedy/The Rhino, Ned Leeds, Dr.Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Quentin Beck/Mysterio, Spencer Smythe, The Spider-Slayer, The Man-Spider, Mayor Scott Akers, '''Aunt' May Parker(Episode 3 only), Harry Osborn/The New Goblin(Episodes 3 and 10 only) and Various Voices Sean H./sharpenuf (akitamonster) :Venom and Kraven The Hunter Jared Kowis/KowisAnimation: the New Goblin(Episode 13 and onward) James/jwbstudios: The Kingpin and the Sandman Alex Watson: Gwen Stacy, Mary Jane Watson, Aunt May, and Betty Brant. Braeden Watson/brady4000: Harry Osborn/The New Goblin(Season 1 movie and Episode 7:last appearance as Harry, Episode 11),Dr.Curt Connors(Season 1 movie and Episode 2 only), Black-Haired Reporter,Various Voices Cancellation SM3VENOM reported that he is planning to end the show. A finale is going to be released. He said he had lost interest in making the show and would rather not make it then make horrible bad-quality episodes. Many fans were shocked and some unsubscribed from SM3VENOM'S channel. He said he was going to keep his account open so fans could still view previous episodes. He will not be quitting his role in Solona City. Many users asked if they could continue where he will be leaving off. The channel of SM3VENOM is now deleted along with all his videos. But on his Web Site, he left the LEGO Spider-Man the Series: The End script online to show us how the show wouldve ended. Return SM3Venom returned under the YouTube account name TheRealGrantWatson' earlier this year. He re-uploaded Episodes 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 21 (Episode 20 could not be uploaded due to YouTube's rule of video length. However, he later announced he would upload the episode since YouTube changed their regulations about video length. Moreover, that was one month ago and the video has not yet been uploaded). He also announced on his blog that he would be starting a new series different from his original but with the same name. Moreover, TheRealGrantWatson deleted his account once again in the summer of 2011. The same year TheRealGrantWatson was deleted, YouTube user and fan of the show "TheMatrixLogOut" reuploaded the entire series including all 21 episodes, the original pilot, and trailers. External Links www.legospidermantheseries.blogspot.com www.sm3venom.proboards80.com/index.cgi https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5E019532CFD8DF5C Category:YouTube Category:Lego